


Wyczekując świtu

by LadyHill9898



Category: Naruto
Genre: Apologies, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Konoha - Freeform, Love, M/M, Ninja, Oral Sex, Sad, back to konoha
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898
Summary: Nadzieja, że Sasuke wróci, staje się jedynie marną mrzonką. Jednak czasami nawet te mrzonki, okazują się prawdziwe.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 10





	Wyczekując świtu

Gdy Naruto biegnie ma w głowie pustkę. Ludzie się na niego patrzą z niepokojem, ale on jest zbyt zajęty jak najszybszym znalezieniu się na miejscu, niż odpieraniem natarczywych spojrzeń. Nie zatrzymuje się więc przez najbliższe minuty, dopóki jego stopy gwałtownie zamierają, a zamglone spojrzenie odzyskuje na ostrości.

Naruto przystaje przed wrotami siedziby Hokage i bierze głęboki, długi oddech. Palce mu drżą i dlatego już po chwili ma je zaciśnięte, niemal do krwi. Waha się, ale tylko przez sekundę, nie więcej, ani nie mniej. Potem dopiero pewnym ruchem otwiera drzwi i wkracza do środka, a światło lampy go natychmiast oślepia.

Na dworze jest ciemniej, ponieważ robi się chmuro. Jest może godzina siedemnasta trzydzieści, a możliwe, że już osiemnasta — Naruto pamiętał, że spojrzał na zegarek w domu i nie ma zupełnie pojęcia, ile zajęło mu przybycie do dużego, pozbawionego życia budynku. Zazwyczaj oczywiście trwał tu zupełny harmider, ale odkąd Kakashi zajął miejsce Tsunade, a wojna została ostatecznie wygrana, zrobiło się tu dziwnie pusto. I zimno, Naruto nie lubi tu z tego powodu zaglądać. Może też to przyczyna tych wszystkich wspomnień. Tych wszystkich nawiedzeń zmarłych, którymi raczył go umysł.

Niemniej otrząsnął się z tego. Oczy już przywykły do tego przytłumionego światła, więc Naruto z dudniącym sercem wymija zaskoczonych strażników i kieruje się nie mniej żwawo do gabinetu przywódcy wioski. Serce niemiłosiernie mu wali pod skórą.

Ninja przed gabinetem Kakashiego marszczą czoła, jakby zobaczyli co najmniej niezapowiedzianego intruza. Tyle że to Naruto — bohater wojenny. Nie wiedzą jak się zachować i Naruto decyduje się to wykorzystać. Nie czeka na żadne pytanie, a po prostu gwałtownie naciska na klamkę i już jest w środku.

Wszystkie pary oczów, oprócz tej jednej, kierują się prosto na niego. W pomieszczeniu jest duszno, dotąd trwająca rozmowa z pewnością nagle się urwała, o czym potwierdza ta nieprzyjemna, przedłużająca się cisza. Naruto kątem oka zauważa otwarte okno i dziękuje w duchu za powiew wiatru, który otulił jego zgrzaną twarz. Czuje, że się poci, nie wie tylko czy ze stresu, czy z gorąca. Trwało właśnie lato i było niezaprzeczalnie ciepło.

— Naruto, co ty tu robisz? — w końcu odzywa się Kakashi, który nie wydaje się zadowolony, że Naruto ośmielił się wtargnąć do pokoju. Nie, gdy odbywają się tu tak ważne negocjacje.

— Mam prawo tu być — odpowiada Naruto. W jego głosie słychać wyrzut, ale również powagę. Kiedy chce, umie stać się z roześmianego chłopaczka, prawdziwym mężczyzną. Po wojnie coraz częściej mu się to zdarza, co nie uchodzi uwadze Hatake.

Kakshi istotnie ma wiele powodów, by Naruto nie uwzględniać w to spotkanie. Ma też równie dużo argumentów, by straże go stąd wyprowadziły. Ale z doświadczenia wie, że może to się teraz źle skończyć. Naruto może wybuchnąć i zacząć atakować jego ludzi. Z jego dotychczasową siłą, nie powinno stanowić dla niego problemu, aby wymordować połowę wioski. Nie, żeby miał w to planach. Ale rozwścieczony Naruto, nie był niczym dobrym.

Wzdycha więc i przyzwala ruchem ręki, żeby został. Sam poprawia się na krześle, mrużąc odsłonięte oczy. Splata również dłonie na stole.

— Kontynuujmy — oświadcza Kakashi.

— Już wszystko zostało powiedziane — rzuca sucho Sasuke. — Będę dla ciebie pracował, ale chcę odzyskać swoją rezydencję.

— To nie takie proste — stwierdza Kakashi, a stojący w kącie Shikamaru przytakuje. — Szczególnie, że nie okazujesz żadnej skruchy.

— Nie zamierzam przed tobą klękać — przyznaje beznamiętnie Sasuke, jakby stwierdzał oczywistość. — Nawet jeśli poprosisz.

Sasuke żartuje, myśli Naruto zszokowany. Koło niego przystają jonini, ale żaden się nie uśmiecha. Naruto też nie jest do śmiechu, ponieważ to wszystko jest wręcz absurdalne. Sasuke zaś patrzy bezczelnie na wszystkich, oprócz blondyna. Tak, jakby go tu nie było, a to z kolei denerwuje, wręcz doprowadza do wściekłości Naruto.

— Moja propozycja, nie oszukujmy się, jest dla ciebie najlepszym rozwiązaniem, Kakashi — dodaje Sasuke. — W gruncie rzeczy nadal mogłem być uciekinierem, a ty nie mógłbyś mnie złapać, choćbyś bardzo pragnął.

— Mam ci więc dziękować? — szydzi Hatake. — Że sam przychodzisz i mówisz, że wracasz? I żądasz ode mnie swojej rezydencji? W zamian za co? Za spokój?

— Dokładnie — przytakuje Sasuke, w ogólne nieurażony. — Lepsze to, niż gdybym ci groził, prawda?

Naruto znowu dostrzega ten złowrogi błysk w tęczówkach Uchihy. Tym razem jest śmiertelnie poważny, chociaż cała sytuacja zdaje się go bawić. To najbardziej irytuje Hatake, ta sylwetka zwycięzcy i Naruto to dobrze rozumie, ale...

— Hokage-sama, jeśli się zgodzisz, mogę nad nim sprawować piecze... — wtrąca Naruto z nadzieją w głosie. Szczerze mówiąc, zrobi wszystko, byle tylko zatrzymać Sasuke przy sobie. Po wojnie już sądził, iż go na dobre stracił, a teraz nie pragnie niczego innego, niż w końcu móc powiedzieć, że Sasuke wrócił. Naprawdę wrócił. — Będę go miał na oku, nie pozwolę, żeby...

— Starczy, Naruto — przerywa mu Hatake zmęczonym głosem. Potem zwraca się bezpośrednio do ostatniego z klanu Uchiha.

— Niech ci będzie, Sasuke. Dostaniesz swoją rezydencję, ale zejdź mi już z oczu.

Sasuke, widać po jego minie, nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Odwraca się powoli i Naruto zamiera oddech w płucach, licząc, że teraz na niego w końcu spojrzy. Ale ten po prostu go wymija, jakby wciąż był jedynie duchem.

Naruto nie wie, co myśleć.

***

Wybiega za nim na zewnątrz. Kilkoro ludzi kręci się przed siedzibą, ale straż konoszańska szybko ich się pozbywa, widząc nadmierną ciekawość na twarzach przybyłych. Na Naruto i Sasuke zaś nawet nie zerkają. Udają, że ich obecność jest czymś naturalnym. Naruto dziękuję im za to w myślach, po chwili już całkowicie poświęcając uwagę Sasuke.

Ten kroczy wolnym krokiem po stopniach, a potem przez piasek. Zapewne dobrze wie, że Naruto podąża za nim, ale nie ogląda się za siebie. Jego biała koszula jest rozpięta, a w prawej ręce niesie kabur z kataną. Włosy rozwiewa mu orzeźwiający wiatr, który wzmaga się na sile. Przynajmniej dodając trochę rześkości.

Naruto już przymierza się do zatrzymania Uchihy, ale nagle, niczym spod ziemi, wyrasta przed brunetem Haruno ze łzami w oczach. Naruto przypomina sobie, że zapomniał jej powiadomić o tych wszystkich plotkach, że Uchiha wrócił. Jednak po jej reakcji widać, że sama skądś pozyskała te informacje, może nawet wcześniej.

Naruto współczuje Sakurze, gdy ta rzuca się w ramiona Uchihy. Spodziewa się, że ten ją odepchnie. Tyle że Sasuke tego nie robi, pozwalając się objąć z całej siły. Współczucie blondyna zamienia się w druzgoczące uczucie porażki.

I wtedy, kiedy dłoń Sasuke ląduje na plecach Sakury, przyciskając do siebie ją mocniej, Sasuke odwraca ich nieznacznie, tak, by skrzyżować wzrok z Naruto. Czarne oczy są pełne ciemności tak głębokiej i tak wyzywającej, że Naruto czuje uścisk w piersi.

Nie wie, co powiedzieć. Nie wie, jak się przywitać. Dlatego po chwili sam się odwraca i znika, nie chcąc dłużej przypatrywać się tej scenie. Sasuke wyraźnie wolał witać się z kimś innym. Wyraźnie go też ignorował, jakby nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego.

— A ja naiwnie wierzyłem, że wróciłeś dla mnie — szepcze do siebie Naruto, gdy staje na parapecie własnego mieszkania. Łzy, choć zbierają się w kącikach, nie wydobywają się na zewnątrz. Blondyn jeszcze chwilę siedzi tam, z nogą zwisającą luźno i wpatruje się w panoramę miasta. Konoha staje się w tym momencie jeszcze bardziej opatulona szarością. Może zbliża się burza, że tak szybko robi się ciemno, a może pogoda dostosowuje się do odczuć Naruto. Sam Uzumaki chciałby tak myśleć, chciałby myśleć, że jego samopoczucie kogokolwiek obchodzi.

***

Przysiada na gałęzi. Nie jest to wygodne miejsce do przyczajenia się, ale Naruto przez te lata przywykł do niewygody. I do maskowania własnej chakry, gdy wymaga od niego tego sytuacja. Teraz sam nie chce być rozpoznany, więc tłamsi ją w wybitny sposób na miarę jonina, którym zresztą od kilku miesięcy jest. Kakashi sam zdecydował na nadanie mu tej rangi, ze względu na wydarzenia na wojnie i umiejętności Naruto. Jeszcze wtedy Uzumaki czuł się niesamowicie z tą świadomością, dzisiaj jedynie czuje rozgoryczenie. Co mu bowiem było po tym, skoro nie ma z kim tego świętować?

Po wojnie wszyscy przyjaciele zajęli się swoimi sprawami. Większość zakładała rodziny, zaczynała powoli zapominać. Naruto też próbował coś ukształtować, choćby z Hinatą, ale ona szybko zauważyła, że zbyt długo błądzi spojrzeniami w nicość, gdy byli na randkach. Albo w ogóle nie angażuje się w rozmowy z nią. Po krótkim czasie zdecydowała, że nie będzie czekać aż Naruto dojrzeje. Przystała na ślub z Kibą i choć nie miała do niego urazy, ich drogi się rozeszły.

Shikamaru, ze względu na swoje obowiązki, również nie miał dla niego zbyt wiele czasu. Nawet Sakura nie spędzała z nim wieczorów w Ichiraku, ponieważ robiła nadgodziny w szpitalu. Nic więc dziwnego, że w tym momencie Naruto jest tak cholernie samotny.

Otrząsa się z nieprzyjemnych wniosków, gdy widzi poruszenie przy rezydencji Uchihów. Sakura jest nieczęstym widokiem w tym miejscu, więc Naruto prawie spada z drzewa. Niemniej udaje mu się utrzymać równowagę i tylko beznamiętnie patrzy, jak Sasuke wpuszcza ją do środka.

Drzwi się zatrzaskują. Naruto nie myśli w chwili, gdy schodzi i rusza w stronę domu Sasuke. Puka też bez wahania. Jest zły i zraniony. Nie myśli nad tym, co powie, gdy Sasuke otworzy.

A ten otwiera niemal natychmiast. Nie jest wcale zdziwiony. Opiera się o kotarę i mruży powieki, przyglądając się Naruto.

— Mogę wejść? — pyta Naruto zduszonym głosem.

— Po co? — odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie. Niemniej nie oczekuje odpowiedzi, bo zaraz potem szerzej rozchyla drzwi, samemu wchodząc do domu.

Naruto więc wchodzi za nim, ściąga buty i wkracza do kuchni, gdzie siedzi już przy okrągłym stole Sakura. Widząc go, jest zdumiona, ale zdumienie szybko zastępuje radością.

— Och, Naruto — cieszy się na jego widok, a Naruto odpiera, wymuszając na ustach, drętwy uśmiech. Czuje się podle, nie wie, po co właściwie przybył do tej sielanki. Ma ochotę uciec, ale jest za późno.

Sasuke siada również przy stole. Przed sobą ma świeżo ugotowany ramen, tak samo Sakura. Trzecia misa z potrawą i pałeczkami leży przy siedzeniu, gdzie stoi odrętwiały Naruto. Ma świadomość, że przerwał kolację.

— Ktoś jeszcze przyjdzie? — pyta, zerkając mimochodem na trzeci ramen.

— Nie — odpowiada Sasuke oschle i samym spojrzeniem mówi, że, do cholery, jak już przyszedł, ma usiąść. Naruto siada, bojąc się zapytać w takim razie dla kogo jest przyszykowane jedzenie.

— Smacznego, Naruto, Sasuke — przerywa ciszę miły głos Haruno, po czym zaczyna jeść. Naruto, nie mając wyboru, bierze w trzęsące się dłonie pałeczki i także kosztuje jedzenia. W gardle ma taką gulę, że ma wrażenie, iż się zaraz udławi.

Jedzą w ciszy. Mijają kolejne minuty, a Sakura zaczyna w końcu opowiadać o tym, co działo się, gdy Sasuke nie było. Sasuke wtenczas tylko potakuje zdawkowo głową. Naruto, zazwyczaj gadatliwy, nie potrafi wydusić słowa. Cudem orientuje się też, że Sakura nagle zaczyna szykować się do wyjścia. To go przeraża jak i zarazem cieszy. W końcu samemu może się stąd ulotnić. Także zbiera się do wyjścia.

Sakura uśmiecha się na pożegnanie, Naruto znów odpowiada zdawkowym uśmiechem i już ma zamiar przekroczyć próg, ale bolesne przytrzymanie ramienia mu to uniemożliwia. Sasuke zatrzaskuje drugą ręką drzwi, tuż przed jego nosem.

— Mam dziwne wrażenie, że się mnie boisz — stwierdza Sasuke prosto do jego ucha.

— Chyba cię pogięło, draniu — odpowiada Naruto, ale rozbawienie gdzieś po drodze ucieka i Naruto nie brzmi tak, jakby chciał.

— Dlaczego mnie śledzisz? — pyta Sasuke, ignorując żałosną odpowiedź Uzumakiego. — Myślisz, że cię nie zauważyłem?

— Ja... — duka Naruto, ale w końcu przygryza suche wargi. Nie chce odpowiadać.

Sasuke pcha go brutalnie głębiej holu. Naruto nie mając wyboru, opiera się o zimną, drewnianą ścianę.

— Denerwujesz mnie, Uzumaki — warczy Sasuke. Teraz zdaje się być zły i to dziwi Naruto jeszcze bardziej. — Tyle lat próbujesz mnie nawrócić i nawet teraz nie chcesz się odczepić. A ja się pytam, dlaczego?

— Dlaczego, Naruto? — pyta ponownie, tym razem zimno Sasuke. Przechyla się i dotyka niemal swoim czołem czoło blondyna. Ręce kładzie obok jego głowy, całkowicie go unieruchamiając. — Jeśli się dowiesz, to do mnie wrócić, a może dam ci to, czego tak cholernie pragniesz...

Sasuke, nie mniej zdenerwowany, odsuwa się. Przymierza się do oddalenia, ale Naruto instynktownie wyciąga rękę i kładzie na jego poliku. Usta zaś łączy z tymi należącymi do Uchihy.

Spodziewa się wszystkiego oprócz tego, że Sasuke odda pocałunek. A on istotnie go oddaje i z niewinnego przemienia w coś, co sprawia, że penis Naruto przyjemnie pulsuje na dole. Język Sasuke jest taki jak ona sam — zimny, natarczywy i nie wahający się. Wchodzi głęboko i oszałamiania Naruto.

Uzumaki czuje się jakby wkroczył w otchłań piekła, problem w tym, że wcale nie zamierza z tego piekła wychodzić. Nogi ma jak z waty i gdy znów uderza głową w ścianę, nie protestuje. Sasuke napiera na niego całym swym gorącym ciałem. Rozbiera go niemalże we furii, a Naruto nie jest mu dłużny — sam sięga do tego irytującego sznura i pociąga za niego, by spodnie Uchihy opadły na ziemię. Nie ma czasu przyjrzeć się idealnym mięśniom ud Sasuke, bo ten schodzi w dół i bierze go do ust. Ściąga przy okazji koszule i teraz jest nagi.

Nie przerywa jednak. Ssie go sprawnie, a Naruto wie, że jest tak cudownie blisko, ponieważ w ogóle nie jest doświadczony w takich typu rzeczach. Kręci głową, niemo dając znać, że nie chce tak dojść. Chce więcej Uchihy na sobie, więcej jego potu oraz smaku. To pożądanie go niemal zabija.

W końcu dochodzi w jego ustach, a Sasuke z prowokacją przełyka wszystko. Naruto oddycha spazmatycznie, wykończony. Niemniej wyciąga rękę i kładzie ją na czarne włosy Uchihy, palce wplata w te kosmyki z błogością. A potem ciągnie go, nakazując wstać.

Sasuke powstaje wciąż z tym łobuzerskim wyrazem twarzy. Ręka Naruto z włosów schodzi raz jeszcze tego dnia na kości policzkowe mężczyzny. Są idealne, a skóra jest taka gładka. Gdy dotyka ust Sasuke, te otwierają się, a język bluźnierczo go liże. Po Naruto przechodzą dreszcze rozkoszy. Zamyka oczy, czując łzy.

Sasuke przyciąga go do siebie i obejmuje. Obaj są nadzy, ale podniecenie opada na rzecz innych emocji. Uchiha pozwala, by Naruto zagłębił się w jego klatce piersiowej. Słone łzy blondyna go naznaczają.

— Tak bardzo... — szlocha Naruto, a Sasuke znów go całuje, jakby zaraz miał się skończyć świat.

— Wiem, Naruto — odpowiada, uspakajając przyjaciela. — Wiem.


End file.
